


Family Play Sessions

by SkippySq



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom!Louie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, I Can't Believe It's Not Incest, Incest Kink, Master/Pet, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Sub!Webby, Vaginal Sex, barking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippySq/pseuds/SkippySq
Summary: Stress relief? Family bonding time? Whatever you'd call it, Webby and the triplets have never been closer.





	Family Play Sessions

It had been about six months since they started these sessions. Constant adventures had worn them down, and new urges had entered their brains. She can't remember who exactly broached the subject of using this form of stress relief, but she remembered the disapproval that had first followed, and the slow consideration that came after. And of course she remembered when that consideration had turned into hesitant agreements to test it out. It had been an awkward first attempt, with none of them entirely comfortable around each other in such a situation. It was fumbling through amateur handjobs and struggling to demonstrate masturbation techniques. 

If it wasn't for curiosity and budding libidos they probably wouldn't have gotten past the first session, but they managed. The second went more successful, and the third went even better. After a couple weeks this stuff seemed natural to them, just another part of their lives, granted a more adult part, but one just the same. Virginities were lost and bonds were strengthened, with everyone feeling closer than they ever had before.

Webby sat on her knees, hands folded obediently in her lap while Louie stood a few feet away, smirking as he took in the sight of her. He always enjoyed taking a moment to admire her, eyes trailing over her subtle hips and bare chest before finding and lingering on that jet black collar fastened around her neck, the only thing he allowed her to wear when having his fun. Sometimes he'd attach a leash to it, or bind her wrist with rope behind her back, but tonight he settled simply on the collar. She could feel Huey and Dewey gazing on her ass behind her, the notion making her both embarrassed and wet. The stuffy air of the library felt surprisingly cool on her chest, but there was an inferno of need and desire between her legs.

A need that wouldn’t be met until Louie was satisfied.

Unlike his brothers, who would love nothing more than to push her down into the carpet and take her, Louie wasn’t in a rush to give her what she wanted. He had a better control over his libido and could wait as long as he deemed necessary. To him making Webby wait, making her beg, was just as great as actually fucking her, and well worth the antsy comments from his brothers telling him to speed things along. “Bark,” he ordered, one of his favorite commands. 

“Bark! Bark!” She obeyed.

“What a good pet.” He laid on hand on her head and pet her. 

“Thank you Master.” She responded, staring past him. Eye contact was only allowed if Master said it was, and if she did anything he didn’t directly order it would only prolong the time she’d be forced to wait, to fill that burning desire between her legs. She’d have called all of them master if they wanted, but Louie was the only one that instructed her to call him that. When it came to adventures he felt weak and powerless, so maybe this was his way of solving that? What better way to feel powerful then making Webby feel like his helpless pet, ready to bark at his command?

He took a few steps away from her and lifted his hoodie, exposing his firm cock to the room. “Come,” he commanded, that smirk still firmly planted on his beak. The first time they’d done this dance she rose to her feet and walked to him, only to be punished and made to masturbate for the room without permission to cum. It was a mistake she hadn’t repeated, so she unfolded her hands and crawled across the floor to him like the good pet she was.   
  
She was certain there was a wet spot on the where she’d sat, her pussy dripping from anticipation, but knew Louie would punish her if she did. She made sure to shake her hips while crawling, just enough to keep Huey and Dewey interested on her ass while Louie had her attention. She stopped just short of his dick, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of it but not actually touch it, not until he ordered her to. 

“Open,” he spoke quietly, as if making sure she was focused entirely on him. She was of course, her beak opening wide to welcome him. She could hear him chuckle and fought the urge to glance up, staying perfectly in place. Time seemed to stop, and the urge to wrap her beak around his cock becoming harder and harder to ignore. Just when she thought she would break Louie put his hand on her head, as if sensing just how close she was. “Do you want this, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” She replied, unaware she was beginning to drool.    
  
“Beg for it then.”    
  
“Please Master, I need your cock.” Webby began to lose her composure, rubbing her thighs together to try and bring some relief to that aching need. It was humiliating, but in a way Webby loved and craved. Louie hummed, as if considering her plea.    
  
“I think you can do better than that, at least I hope you can. Last chance pet, beg.” His voice took on a serious tone, something rare and powerful. It made her aware of the sticky moistness dripping down her legs. She could feel his brothers momentarily stiffen behind her, still not use to that tone after all the years spent together.    
  
“Please Master, I need you in mouth! I need to feel you in me, need to put my tongue on you and taste you! I need it so bad!” She shamelessly proclaimed, her mind telling her she was just exaggerating for the scenario, though her body disagreed.    
  
“Ohhh, goooooood girl.” Louie responded, stretching the words out to tease her just a few moments longer. He knew his power over her and she hated and loved it. “You may.”    
  
Two simple words that had a powerful effect over her, releasing her from his control. Now it was her turn to show him her power, what all these sessions over the past few months had taught her. She stuck her tongue out and gave his tip a quick flick, taking some hidden delight in a shiver he tried to conceal. She dragged her tongue under his shaft and planted a few kisses on the tip, teasing him just enough to get some fun reactions before wrapping her beak around him. Any longer and she would have been punished, and she desperately wanted an orgasm tonight.   
  
Webby had trained her gag reflex pretty quickly after her and the triplets started these sessions, and as with everything she trained it, she had perfecter her technique. The young, collared duckling took a few moments to tease Louie, barely keeping his tip in her mouth. She made some small swirls with her tongue around his head and felt his breathing stiffen, though he remained quiet, stubbornly trying to stay in charge.    
  
Now came the fun part.    
  
Webby slowly sank her beak farther down his cock, pulling back after a few inches to restart her journey. She repeated the process until her face was pressed against his stomach, his cock fully submerged in her beak. Louie gripped the back of her head and pulled back just a bit, gasping. Webby smirked as best she could with his member still firmly held in her mouth. For the briefest second it was just the two of them, off in their own world where nothing else existed.    
  
“You done hogging her yet?” shouted Dewey, snapping them both back to reality. She couldn’t turn to look with Louie’s firm grip on her head, but she’d wager the blue-donned triplet was holding his cock in his hand, eager to claim one of Webby’s unoccupied holes. Sometimes, when Louie took his sweet time, his brother would masturbate to the sight of her ass shaking. It was rare, but he would occasionally reach orgasm before even getting close to Webby, and Dewey would spend the rest of the day complaining about it.    
  
“Sorry, go ahead.” Louie responded, easing his grip so Webby could continue. In an instant she could feel a pair of hands roughly squeezing and grabbing at her ass. She moaned around Louie’s cock at the forceful way Dewey was touching her, glad to finally receive some attention down there after the toying she was put through. The brother in her mouth shuddered as she continued moaning, the vibrations of her throat adding an extra bit of sensation. Dewey’s hands disappeared, leaving her disappointed, though she expected not for long.  

**Smack!** ****  
**  
** There was a fast, powerful spank on her ass that made her shiver in approval. “Mmmph!” she yelped around Louie, who groaned in turn. The spank was repeated on her opposite cheek, then again, and again. “You like your ass spanked, huh?” 

“Mmmmhhhmmm!” she gently nodded, trying to regain enough composure to continue her work on Louie. She was surprised to find herself near her first orgasm of the night as Dewey’s spanks continued. In retrospect Louie had done quite a bit to get her close to the edge, his brother was just giving the final few smacks to drive her past.   
  
**Smack!** ****  
**  
** She bounced forward on that one, burying her face deeper into Louie. The hand lingered after making contact, gripping her ass dominantly. It was the final push over the edge and she couldn’t hold back any longer, an explosion of stars dancing in front of her as her body began to spasm. 

“Mmmppppppphhhhh!” she moaned into Louie,  her hands desperately gripped at his sides for support as she lost all sense of balance. It was a struggle to stay on her knees as they buckled and quivered, her body washed in a wonderful numbness. Dewey said something she couldn’t quite decipher at the moment, to which Louie replied in an equally unintelligible language. They shared a high five, no doubt feeling pride in driving her to orgasm with just a few slaps on her ass.

After a moment the numbness faded and left her feeling light headed, almost forgetting that Louie was still buried in her throat. She could sense him once again giving her that wicked smirk of his. She clumsily resumed her blowjob, eager to get him back to the shaking and moaning state he had been so adorably trapped in mere moments ago. Dewey stood behind her, cock resting on her ass. “So sis, wanna see how fast we can get you to orgasm number two?” he rhetorically asked. Louie may have been the only one who embraced the master/pet dynamic, but Dewey had taken a liking to referring to Webby as his “sister”. Whereas Louie’s kink probably stemmed from a fear of not being in control of situations, she’d guess Dewey’s had something to do with the disappearance of his mother and general fractured state of their family. Whatever issues he had, she was more than willing to accommodate. Being awarded a familial term, even in this circumstance, had her giddy beyond all belief. 

It certainly made her wetter as well.

He spread her ass cheeks apart, getting a good view of both holes, glistening from the juices that had flowed since Louie's teasing. “Both look very inviting, which should I go for sis?” he asked her, a finger playing at the base of her tail hole, threatening to penetrate if he pushed even a fraction harder. It was tempting to push back against it and get something inside a hole other than her mouth, but her practical side won out. Over the months she’d learned a great many things about the triplets, especially in regards to sex. One of the most important lessons was not to let Dewey be the first in her ass. She loved him just like she loved the others triplets, dearly and deeply, but unlike the others he had no self-control. Having anal with him first was just inviting pain, best saved for after Huey claimed that hole and the grips of several orgasms had her wrapped in a relaxed, empty-headed state. But put Dewey in a hole wet and eager for attention and he worked wonders.

She unwrapped her mouth from Louie’s dick, who had once again been reduced to a panting mess. “My pussy, bro.” She answered, turning to give him her cutest attempt at a seductive face. None of the triplets had the heart to tell her that look always came across more adorable than seductive.   
  
“You read my mind, sis.” He said, giving her ass one last smack before standing up. She yelped, surprising herself with how loud she was now that her mouth was freed. He walked in front of her, replacing Louie in front of her. “You ok bro?” Dewey asked his brother, who’s heavy breathing had become quite noticeable. 

“Whew, yeah I’m-I’m good, just gonna go sit down. She’s too good with her mouth, I don’t wanna finish before things get good.” He explained, slumping into a chair and grabbing one of the many bottles of water they’d brought in. 

“Looks like I get you all to myself!” Dewey said. 

“All yours, big brother.” Webby once again tried giving him a sexy glare, then gave his dick a quick kiss on the tip. She watched him lie down on the floor, finding a comfortable spot on the carpet that still had decent padding. Once he was properly settled and patted his stomach, she crawled on top of him. His cock brushed against her belly and left a small trail of pre-cum on her, as well as giving him a flustered look Webby found absolutely cute. Finally she was face to face with him, her pussy hovering above the tip of his member, close enough he could feel the intense warmth radiating off her.

He put a hand on both of her hips and firmly held her in place, a look of eager joy glued to his face as he lowered her down just a bit. After that he let gravity do most of the work. She gasped as her pussy slowly swallowed his length, almost brought right back to another orgasm.  She took several deep breaths as it hilted inside her, successfully fighting off the building pressure to cum. Despite being triplets,there were some areas the triplets differed in. The obvious was personality, but a much less known difference was in the size of their dicks. Not only was Dewey the most eager and rough of the bunch, but he was also the largest when it came to down there. It was a subtle difference based on sight, but once she felt him enter her, felt him stretch her, there was no doubting how surprisingly large he was for someone his age. She pressed a hand down on his chest, a way to signal that she needed a minute to catch her breath and let her pussy adjust to being so properly filled before he continued. 

“You make the cutest faces when I’m inside you.” He said in a clear attempt to make her blush. It worked and she had to avoid eye contact with him, not wanting to see the satisfaction on his face. She moved her hand off his chest and planted it firmly on the ground beside him. She was as ready for him as she could be, and knew that her next orgasm was probably only a minute away. True to his nature Dewey barely held back, thrusting up into her in such a fast, rough motion that the shock of pleasure nearly made her cum again. She did a better job containing it this time and started rolling her hips to meet his thrusts.   
  
“You feel so good,” she said, straining to talk between moans. She could feel every thrust deep inside her, feel it scraping against her insides in a hypnotic manner. Louie had made her wait for this, and it was definitely worth the wait. One of his hands moved from her hip and up to her collar, a finger hooking underneath it. She looked at Dewey with half-lidded eyes, too lost in the pleasure to show the confusion she was feeling. He pulled her collar towards him, her head following until their beaks smacked together in a kiss, his tongue claiming the mouth she had just used on his brother.    


She moaned around his tongue, always surprised with how well he used it. She’d expected he’d have been much clumsier with kissing, but he had good technique. Part of her wanted to ask if he’d gotten lessons from an old girlfriend or crush, but the pleasure always washed the thought away until the next time she found his tongue in her mouth. They parted, him leaving her breathless. “You like being fucked by your big brother, don’t you Webby?” he asked.

“Yes! I love it!” Webby answered quietly, shamefully honest. The young girl continued rolling her hips, sitting up for a better position to ride him. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her flat chest, mentally begging him to play with her ignored, non-existent breasts. She made eye contact with Louie across the room, taking a swig from a water bottle while stroking himself slowly with his free hand. Webby desperately wanted his dick back in her mouth, mostly to stop her vocal declarations of need.

“You love what?” he asked, brushing his fingers across her nipples teasingly. He knew full well what, her enthusiastic bouncing and the expression of pleasure painted on her face said it all, but he wanted to hear her admit it. He and his brother had a common interest in making her say humiliating things, words that both embarrassed and excited her.    
  
“I love my brother’s cock in me!” She responded, her hips losing the rhythm as her bouncing became more erratic. Dewey continued playing with her chest, picking up speed as his cock plunged as deep into her as possible. Her pussy started tightening around him, a sign she wasn't far off from her next orgasm. Webby, so lost in the pleasure of being stretched and filled, desperately continued to slam herself down on him, no longer able to focus on decent hip work or technique. The shame had disappeared, replaced by the building bubble of her next orgasm, and she found herself able to vocalize her desires without embarrassment. “I want my brother to fill me up!” she shouted before falling forward onto Dewey's chest.    
  
The boy's hands found their way to her ass, gripping tightly in a dominant way Webby would have approved of if she could. By this point she was too lost in her approaching orgasm to vocalize anything, her tongue hanging out her mouth as Dewey continued fucking her, slamming into her with such force everyone could hear the moments their bodies connected.   
  
“Dewey, I-I can't take much - ahhh!" She screamed into Dewey's chest as the stars returned, much brighter than they were minutes ago. Her body once again spasmed, hips rolling into his thrust to squeeze out every ounce of pleasure she could. The world dimmed as she panted and moaned, her body no longer able to follow simple commands as it slowly descended from its orgasmic high. She laid on top of her brother, letting him rut her like his own personal fuck toy as he built to his own orgasm. With how wobbly and unstable her limbs felt, she had no other option, not that she was complaining. 

While her vision was a bit blurred, she could see a pair of legs in front of her and the bright glow of red mixed among the white. It was then Webby realized that poor Huey had been neglected, as he often was during one of their larger play sessions. She wanted to apologize, but her mouth wasn't quite ready to form words.  The boy knelt down, as close to eye level as he could get to her without entirely laying on the ground beside his energetic brother, still rutting Webby with vigor. "Are you ok?" Huey asked with sincerity. 

"Mhm," was all she could manage, a goofy smile on her beak to help assure him as she rocked forward with every thrust. She was more than ok, surrounded by her family like this had her in pure bliss. Huey's hand stroked her head carefully, as if afraid she’d break if he applied even the smallest bit of pressure.

“Is it alright if I…” he started to ask, too sheepish to finish the question. His vision trailed along her body until focusing on her ass. She knew what he wanted, and with two orgasms leaving her in a euphoric state of relaxation she was certain getting him inside her ass would be nothing but heavenly, especially when combined with the intense fucking Dewey was giving her at the same time. 

“Yes,” she weakly responded. He bent down and kissed her cheek, resting his head against her for a moment in a show of affection before returning to his feet and walking behind her, out of her field of vision. Unlike his brothers, Huey didn’t have any kink or fetish she knew of. What he did have was a gentleness, one his brothers both lacked. He gave her frequent kisses, gently stroked her with the care one would treat an ancient, priceless treasure. If she didn't know him so well she might have taken the gestures romantically, but they weren't. Huey was simply caring and affectionate, a soul shaped from years of looking after his more rambunctious and mischievous siblings. While his touch lacked romantic intent it still radiated love, an unspoken way of telling Webby he cared for her, that she may as well have shared his blood with how strongly he viewed her as family. 

She could feel Dewey shift, spreading his legs for Huey to sit between them, giving him easier access to Webby's ass. The gentle boy placed a hand on her back and rubbed it tenderly, every motion calculated to ease and soothe her. After a moment of ensuring she was relaxed, his hand trailed down until his fingers brushed her tail hole, eliciting a tiny squeak and shiver from the girl. He made slow, precise circling motions around the hole, a finger lightly pressing into her. They had brought some oil for this part, but thanks to Louie's teasing her wetness had thoroughly coated both holes and made a nice lubricant for Huey. Still, he was careful not to put his finger deeper than a few centimeters at a time. Webby knew it was to make sure she was prepared, but it came across teasingly, offering her a glimpse of the pleasure she desperately craved. She would have begged him to fuck her ass at that point, to fill her like their brother was, but she knew rushing him wasn't a great idea. He needed to be absolutely sure she wouldn't feel pain or he'd be too worried to even enjoy the sensation of her ass.

"Hold still Dewey." He instructed his brother, who had been bouncing Webby on his cock. Dewey stopped, holding Webby's hips to keep her as deeply impaled on his dick as possible. The red clothed duck angled himself, member pressed against the hole he'd spent minutes to prepare. "Ready Webby?" He asked.

_ Yes, please fuck me Huey! I need you bad, I want you to stretch my ass and make me moan!  _

"Yeah, I'm ready Huey." She said, presenting a calmer demeanor than her thoughts portrayed. She felt his tip press against her, slowly forcing its way inside. The girl pressed her face into Dewey's shoulder, letting out a quiet gasp of pleasure as she felt her ass slowly stretch around him. Those orgasms had worked wonders, giving Huey easy access to a hole that could give pain just as well as pleasure.

"Is it ok?" He asked, pausing his advancement. 

"Yeah, you feel really good." She assured between breaths. She turned and gave him an exhausted look of approval. He nodded and continued, his member going deeper and deeper until he was completely buried in her, his crotch pressed firmly against her ass. Webby took a breath and let the sensation of both holes being so filled wash over her. This was her favorite part of these sessions, buried between the two and embraced in the most intimate of ways. 

"We good to go, sis?" Dewey asked, desperate to continue. Huey shot his brother an intense glare that made the boy stiffen and gulp.

"Yes please," Webby replied, desperate for more. Dewey took an entire second before resuming his frantic, uncoordinated thrusting. His size made up for his lack of technique and Webby was back to panting, her hands desperately gripping at Dewey's sides. While he fucked her senseless, Huey slowly pulled back until only the tip remained inside her, and just as slowly thrust it back in. The panting was replaced with pleasure filled moans as he worked into a steady rhythm, in and out and in and out. Every inch of their cocks felt like heaven as they finally found a rhythm, one pulling out as the other thrust in. The feeling of another orgasm, one that promised to be her most powerful yet, began to build in her chest.

Being bred so thoroughly by the two, she had completely forgotten about Louie. Webby felt a tug on her collar and lifted her head, the green-favored triplet once more looming over her. "Having fun, pet?" 

As if he had to ask. Her beak hung open in goofy smile, drooling just a bit. If that wasn't enough, the room was filled with her pants and moan, plus the occasional scream of joy when she felt them hit a particularly sensitive area inside her. "Y-yes Master," she struggled, mind clouded with thoughts of just how good it felt being fucked between Huey and Dewey. She started rolling her hips into them, meeting their thrust in desperation to get them just a little deeper. Every motion was sending more shocks of bliss coursing through her body and bringing her closer to release.

"You're awfully loud pet, what should we do about that?" He asked, firmly gripping his erection. 

"Please fill my mouth Master," she begged between pants. He remained still, making no advancement towards her. He clearly wanted more out of her. The desire to get the last remaining triplet inside her was strong, driving her to desperation. "Please Master, I've been a good pet! I need you so bad! Please Master!" She shouted. That seemed to satisfy Louie, who stepped close enough for her to bury his shaft in her throat. Her expert beak work was unable to survive the onslaught of pleasure she was receiving, replaced with sloppy swirls of the tongue along his tip and a tight beak around his shaft. The boy must have craved more then she was giving, gripping the back of her head with both hands and thrusting into her mouth. He didn't seem to mind doing all the work, no doubt ready to cum from both her earlier work and stroking himself off in the chair watching their explicit displays. And she certainly wasn't complaining about the forceful way he claimed her throat. Every hump from Louie into her mouth bounced her back, getting Huey deeper in her tailhole. He in turn would push her down on Dewey, assisting the already powerful thrust of his hips.

She wasn't sure how long she was rocked between the brothers, her mind a jumbled mess of pleasure. They could have been fucking her for hours as far as she knew, or maybe it hadn't even been ten minutes. In her lust filled state time lost all meaning. Everything lost meaning, except for the building crescendo in her chest. It wouldn't be long before her third and no doubt strongest orgasm took her. She wasn't the only one close to cumming though, the boys all showing their own telltale signs of approaching climaxes. Huey's careful, rhythmic thrust were gone, replaced with frantic motions in and out. Dewey's rapid movement switched to slow, deep thrusts. Louie's hands shook as he continued holding her head in place, no longer pulling in and out. He buried himself as far back in her throat as he could, letting her tongue do the last bit of work needed to get him off. She could feel them all swell and throb inside her, threatening to go off any second. The sensation drove her wild and nearly triggered her own climax. The girl held it back, eager to finish after the boys did. It always felt better when she came after being filled, more intense and satisfying.

"Be a good girl and swallow it, pet!" Louie ordered, his voice strained. His cock flared in her mouth before cumming, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from her. Webby obeyed, repeatedly gulping it down until there was nothing left but the salty aftertaste. She had slowly warmed to the flavor, not quite enjoying it, but certainly building a tolerance to it. Louie made no effort to pull out, too exhausted from his well earned release to risk moving.

The next two were neck and neck, but Huey managed to hold out longer. She felt that wonderful warmth in her pussy as Dewey gripped her hips and slammed her down onto his shaft. She could feel some of it oozing out of her as he kept cumming, no room left inside her. "Damn sis, you're so fun to fill." He responded. She gave a muffled sound of approval as he finally stopped. It was a struggle to keep from cumming, but she had one more boy to take care of, and he was right on the verge.

"We-Webby!" He shouted her name, telling her all she needed to know. With the other two properly finished off she focused all her efforts on Huey, slamming back into his thrust and grinding against him as he moaned. She'd have told him how great he felt and how desperate she was to fill her last hole if it wasn't for the dick still in her throat. Like his brother beneath her, Huey grabbed her hips and delivered one final, powerful thrust before cumming in her ass. The two shouted in unison, Webby's significantly muffled by Louie's member. Finally she allowed her last orgasm to consume her, one that made the last two weak by comparison. Her eyes rolled back, legs involuntary kicking as she lost control of her body, hands gripping desperately at the rug underneath her. A tingling sensation shot through her, washing over everything from the tips of her fingers to the soles of her feet. She could feel her pussy squirt around Dewey, who seemed to be highly amused at the writhing girl laying on top of him. 

His dick sensitive from orgasming, Louie released her head and pulled out, the vibrations of her throat as she moaned becoming too much. Her head sank onto Dewey's chest as she babbled and stammered, unable to form words as her climax racked her brain. Huey pulled out as well, a small trail of cum leaking out her ass. He kept a grip on her hips for balance, legs far too numb to trust. The only one left inside was Dewey, who was not only pinned under her but was having a great time viewing her orgasm face up close. A minute passed before her orgasm faded, and another two before her arms and legs stopped spasming. She went limp on top of Dewey, passing out from the sheer exhaustion not long after.

Webby wasn't sure how long she'd been out for when she began to stir from her slumber, but the pure black darkness surrounding her was a good indication some time had passed. For a moment the only reminder of what had transpired was the soreness between her legs, but her memories came flooding back a second later and she remembered exactly why she was so sore. With a satisfied smile on her beak, she looked around to gather her surroundings. The warmth of a blanket was draped over her still naked body, and the rough floor had been replaced with her bed. The triplets must have moved her after she passed out, not an easy feat considering she was sturdier than she looked. The feel of the collar around her neck had also vanished, leaving her with an odd naked feeling, despite the complete lack of clothes. 

A light snoring could be heard beside her and suddenly she was aware of three other bodies in the bed with her, one on each side and a third laying at the foot of the bed like a guard dog. It wasn't often after these sessions they'd pass out in bed with her, but she loved when it did. Webby wrapped her arms around the one on her left, able to distinguish it as Huey. She made a mental note to cuddle the one on her right afterwards, and give the one at the foot of the bed plenty of affection tomorrow. But for now she drifted back to sleep, happy to be surrounded by the boys who loved her deeply.


End file.
